<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A telling of scars by legendsstan19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655369">A telling of scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsstan19/pseuds/legendsstan19'>legendsstan19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsstan19/pseuds/legendsstan19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Lance has scars, everyone who has watched since Arrow knows this, now the only thing is. It is never shown during “Legends of Tomorrow”. Just slightly mentioned. Now that we know Ava and Sara have been together for almost 3 whole seasons. Ava must have seen all of her scars at some point. I know this plot is overused a lot but I wanted to put my spin on it. Probably a minimum of 3 chapters but it could be longer if I want to include the other legends reactions also like Zari, Amaya, Charlie, and Nora maybe. Also, Ray and Nora have never left. They are still on the ship. Just a happily married couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author's Note </p><p>COMING SOON!!! To an archive of our own page near you!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Ava Sharpe stayed the night with Sara Lance was after a night of passion. A night of love. A night that made them tell Gideon to soundproof the captain’s room and to lock it and to tell the legends to stay away from them. </p><p>It was also the first time ava felt Sara’s Scars. They were cuddling and having just had sex, Ava had noticed the rise of Sara’s skin on her back when the White Canary was on top of her. She said nothing, at first just thinking it was her girlfriend’s muscles retracting and moving around. But she knew better. She decided against ruining the moment of pleasure and letting it go. </p><p>As Sara and she finished though she noticed the smaller female, get up, and grab a t-shirt and she herself asked, “Sara why the shirt?” The captain replied, “The Legends sometimes forget about what knocking is.” and she climbed into bed after telling Ava and Gideon both goodnight and she snuggled in close to Ava. </p><p>Ava stayed awake for a bit just thinking about those words coming out of Sara’s mouth. Eventually, her own thinking led her to fall asleep holding Sara. </p><p>End of Chapter 1: </p><p>Note: super short but it’s just the start </p><p>Got told I needed to post this or I would be reported so here it is. Super quick, super fast, and leaves you with a cliffhanger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for Reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>